


Help with hands

by sheepofani



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, M/M, That's how it is, alpha!pep, beta!klopp, manager!pep, player!klopp
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepofani/pseuds/sheepofani
Summary: 4부 리그 선수 위르겐은 약을 잃어버린 상대팀 감독을 도와준다.





	Help with hands

**Author's Note:**

> 너무나 뻔한 알오 그 자체.. 하지만 감독!펩과 선수!클롭에게 며칠 동안 꽂혀있던 결과..

"염병할."

펩은 복도를 빠르게 걸었다.

"염병할…."

인적 없고 불이 꺼진 복도를 누구에게 쫓기기라도 하듯 서둘렀다. 펩이 등진 빛은 대칭처럼 복도 끝에서도 환하게 비쳐들었다. 그러나 그는 거기까지 도달할 수 없었다. 펩은 차가운 색깔의 벽에 어깨를 부딪히며 무너졌다. 이마를 손바닥으로 훔치자 땀이 흥건했다. 안 좋은 신호였다. 그는 뒤를 돌아보았다.

어렴풋한 호루라기 소리. 고함을 지르는 소리와 축구공이 발끝에서 뻥하고 떠오르는 소리가 들렸다.

마인츠 05와의 친선 경기 그 전반전이 무르익고 있었다. 

펩은 이 순간 감독으로서의 책임을 지지 못하는 스스로에 대한 한심함보다, 자신의 약통을 멋대로 취급한 스태프에게 화가 치밀었다. 그렇다는 건 정상이 아니었다. 스태프가 한낱 평범하고 라벨이 제거된 약통이, 알파의 러트 억제제라는 터무니없이 비싼 약인지 어떻게 알았겠는가. 펩이 구단 누구에게도 형질에 대해 밝히지 않았는데. 하물며 스태프는 펩이 알파 중에서도 유난히 주기가 불규칙적이라는 사정은 더더욱 몰랐고, 선한 마음에서 감독이 사무실을 떠나기 전 짐을 챙기는 것을 도왔다. 그는 '비타민'을 펩이 타 구장에서 필요로 하지 않을 거라 믿었다. 펩은 사무실을 떠나기 전 그가 건네는 가방을 받아들고 '…내가 짐을 직접 쌌던가?' 가물가물한 의심을 했다가, 그만뒀다.

'그리고 그 벌이 이거지.'

펩은 심호흡을 했다. 눈을 감고 간절하게 반복했다.

'난 내 몸을 통제할 수 있다. 난 통제할 수 있다.'

벽에 손바닥을 대고 그 위로 펩은 얼굴을 파묻었다. 왼손이었다. 약지는 비어있었다.

그녀가 그립다는 건 새빨간 거짓말이었다. 펩은 반지가 있을 때도 없을 때도 자고 먹지 않는 모든 시간에 축구에 사로잡혔다. 단지 그녀가 종종 필요했다. 이런 순간에. 그래서 떠나보냈다. 펩은 짙은 자기 환멸이 어린 표정으로 간신히 일어섰다. 아니. 그가 지나치게 부정적으로 지난 날을 평가하는 것이다. 펩이 이혼한 이유는 까다롭고 예민한 체질 때문에 배우자와 본딩을 할 수가 없어서였다.

그는 이 상황을 타개할 방법을 찾아야했다.

아까 펩은 낌새를 채자마자 수석 코치를 붙잡고 이런저런 변명을 늘어놓았다. 급하게 놓고 온 게 있어서, 아니, 딸의 발레 공연이… 그니까… … 어쨌든 내가 지금 자리를 비워야겠는데…. 모두 자리를 즉시 떠나기 위한 변명이었다.

원래 차를 타고 최대한 멀리 가서 약을 구할 생각이었다. 그런데 장복의 부작용인지, 구속받지 않는 러트가 몹시 빠르게 올라오고 있어서 핸들을 잡을 엄두가 나지 않았다. 펩은 생각을 고쳐먹고 빈 공간을 찾기 시작했다. 먼지가 가득 쌓인 창고든, 어디든 상관 없었다.

오랫동안 화장실을 찾다가 발견하면 이런 기분일까?

펩은 마침내 불 꺼진 창고에 숨어서 안에서부터 문을 찰칵 잠글 때, 그 소리를 듣는 것만으로도 안도감에 사정이라도 할 지경이었다.

그는 이제 혼자 고통을 견디기만 하면 그만이라고 생각했다. 필요하다면 다음 날 해가 뜰 때까지 여기에서.

그런데 진짜 그의 발목을 잡는 것은, 사실 이 불 꺼진 창고에 있었다.

"…저기요?"

더 창백해질 수 없는 낯으로 돌아보자 키가 멀대 같이 큰 청년이 펩을 기웃거렸다.

 

*

 

입술이 뜨겁다. 입 안을 적시는 타액이 유난히 끈적하게 느껴진다. 이게 원래 달았던가? 이 사람이 특이한가. 아니면 2년은 족히 수절하고 산 자신의 감각이 기울어진걸까. 펩은 숨을 쉬려고 벗어나는 상대의 뒷머리를 움켜잡았다. 아! 날카로운 신음이 그를 건드렸다. 펩은 키스하면서 눈을 떴다. 상대의 새파란 눈이 부릅 뜨인 채 그를 향하고 있었다. 상대는 아직도 이런 표정을 짓고 있었다.

-펩 과르디올라.

-이 사람 바이언 감독이잖아.

쉽게 알아볼 수 있는 표정이었다. 경기가 있을 때마다 알리안츠 아레나의 입구에서 팬들의 얼굴을 보면, 우연히 길거리나 레스토랑에서 마주친 축구를 사랑하는 사람들을 보면 대부분 저런 표정이었다.

4부 리그의, 친선 경기마저 뛰지 못하는 축구 선수도 마찬가지인 모양이었다.

펩은 그 눈을 노려보면서 상대의 입술을 물고 늘어졌다. 고작 키스 따위로 충족할 수 없는 욕구가 눈동자 아래에서 들끓었다. 상상하기 싫지만, 상대가 운좋게 베타여서 망정이지 오메가라도 됐다면 지금쯤 피를 봤을 지도 몰랐다.

어쨌건, 베타를 상대로도 피를 볼 수도 있지만.

믿기지 않는다는 눈빛을 꿈틀거리며 상대가 손을 천천히 들어올려 펩의 뺨과 눈가에 얹었다.

그는 마치 진짜인지 확인하려는 것처럼 펩을 만졌다.

펩이 잠긴 목소리로 물었다.

"마지막으로 묻지. 자네 정말 괜찮겠어?"  
"뭐… 잠깐 아픈 건데요. 그 약도… 당장은 못 구해요. 왜냐면 마인츠엔 알파가 없,"

다시 펩의 입술이 덮쳤다. 클롭은 철제 라커에 기대며 약간 미끄러졌다. 펩은 숨구멍이 클롭의 입 속에만 있는 것처럼 키스를 원했다. 정확히는 스킨십을 원했다. 클롭은 겨우 펩에게서 눈을 위로 돌렸다. 머리 위로 펩의 팔이 뻗쳐있었다. 펩은 손마디가 전부 하얗게 변하도록 라커를 움켜쥐고서 아주 부드럽지만 숨 막히는 키스를 선사하는 중이었다. 아무리 베타라고 해도, 알파의 러트가 뭔지 상식은 가진 클롭으로서는 이 남자의 인내심에 감탄만 나왔다. 펩은 참고 있었다. 있는 힘껏. 오직 이성을 사용해 짐승으로 탈바꿈을 막는 중이었다.

'일단 도와주기나 하자.'

바로 그게 4부 리그 독일인 축구 선수가 펩 앞에 주저앉아있는 이유였다.

키스는 펩이 하도록 놔두고 클롭은 엉덩이를 들었다. 어느새 단단한 손이 그의 유니폼 상의를 바지에서 끄집어내곤, 옆구리를 주물러대고 있었다. 감독은 악력이 몹시 센 게 분명했다. 그가 힘조절을 못 하면 클롭은 옆구리가 아팠다. 어쨌거나 클롭이 자신의 반바지와 속옷을 엄지로 잡고 허벅지 중간까지 내리는 데 성공하자 펩이 뒤늦게 반응을 보였다.

러트에 취해 상기된 와중에도, 펩은 믿기지 않는다는 표정이었다.

매끈한 허벅지보단 클롭의 가벼운 행동거지가. 펩은 눈으로 애널 섹스 경험을 따지고 있었다. 당장 물이 없으면 말라 죽는다는 사람이, 오아시스의 방문객이 하나였는지 둘인지가 중요하단 말인가?

"하아,"

펩은 클롭의 어깨로 쓰러졌다. 라커를 부술 듯이 잡고 있던 손으로 이제 클롭을 껴안았다. 그야말로 철옹성 같은 이미지를 자랑하던 감독을 무너뜨리는 건 한 손으로 가능했다. 투박한 손길로 앞섭을 푸르고 클롭이 바지 속에 손을 넣는 것만으로 펩은 무너졌다. 막상 만져보니 너무나 흉흉하게 발기하고 있어서 클롭은 마른 침을 삼켜야 했지만 그는 다짜고짜 애무를 강행하는 데 최선을 다했다.

손으로 잡고 위아래로 쓸어주는 것만으로도 펩은 온 몸을 떨었다. 격한 숨소리와 함께 맞닿은 가슴팍이 떨려와 클롭은 그가 불쌍하다는 생각이 들었다. 베타인 그는 형질에 이토록 휘둘릴 일이 없었다. 알파도 오메가도 그렇게 태어나는 게 재앙이었다. 펩은 약을 잃어버린 순간 엄청난 스트레스를 받았을 게 분명했다.

클롭의 손을 흥건하게 적시고 나서, 펩은 그의 허벅지를 팔로 안아 휙 끌어당겼다. 그 바람에 휘청거렸지만 그는 다짜고짜 그 물건으로 찌르려는 펩을 막아설 수 있었다.

"잠깐."

그는 바이언 감독과 애널 섹스를 할 생각은 추호도 없었다. 대신 클롭은 방법을 알았다. 그는 허둥지둥 허벅지를 꼭 붙인 다음에 직접 펩의 성기를 잡고 이끌었다. 보수적인 남자가 거의 녹아내리는 신음을 흘리는 동안 성기를 허벅지 사이 좁은 틈으로 끼웠다. "해요." 상대만큼은 아니지만, 벅찬 목소리로 클롭이 종용하자 펩이 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 아무리 간접적이라고 해도 그 검붉은 살덩이가 찔러대는 느낌이 외설적이어서 클롭은 움츠러들었다. 성냥으로 불을 킨 것처럼 귀끝이 화륵 타올랐다.

두 남자의 신음 소리가 점점 거세졌다. 클롭은 라커에 기대 버티고는 있었지만 점점 그 자신도 발기하지 않을 수 없었다.

클롭은 자신이 아니라 펩을 보려고 노력했다. 펩은 여전히 거짓말 같았다. 클롭은 펩을 일방적으로 잘 알았다. 그는 심지어 펩의 바르사 경기까지 구해서 테이프가 늘어질 정도로 돌려본 적이 있었다. 하지만 그는 늘 필드를 뛰어다니는 선수를 보았지 덕아웃에서 뛰쳐나와 팔다리를 흔들어대는 이 남자에게 집중해본 적이 없었다. 그래서 이 남자가 그 대단한 감독이라는 사실과, 일면식 없이 낯선 사람과의 성관계라는 사실에서 오는 괴리감에 자꾸만 등허리가 오싹거렸다.

펩이 밀치는 바람에 클롭은 라커에 뒷통수를 부딪혔다. 그가 앓는 소리를 내는 동안 펩이 다가와 입술을 겹쳤다.

이번엔 그가 혀를 썼다. 펩이 가슴으로 누르자 클롭은 점점 허벅지를 붙인 자세를 유지하기가 유연성으로나 인내심으로나 힘들었고 무릎이 서서히 바깥으로 벌어졌다. 펩은 단단하게 자리를 잡으면서 클롭의 허벅지를 쓰다듬었다. 마비 당한 클롭은 펩의 손이 무심하게 엉덩이로 내려가도 저지하지 않았다. 어쩌면 그러고 싶지 않을 걸지도 몰랐다.

"준비 됐어?"

펩이 다그쳤다. 그가 엄지로 입구 위를 쓸자 클롭은 아니라는 말을 도로 삼켰다. 

갑자기 아주 가까이서 여러명의 발소리가 들렸다.

클롭은 얼어붙었다. 수다스러운 말소리와 고함소리였다. 복도였다. 하프타임이 된 것이다. 홈 팀과 원정 팀이 이 불꺼진 복도를 지나서 각자의 드레싱룸으로 향하고 있었다. 펩은 그 때 파고들었다. 클롭이 복도에 눈과 귀, 온 신경을 사로잡혔을 때 그의 옆얼굴에 코와 입술을 묻으며 안으로 들어왔다. 극적인 긴장상태와 더해져 클롭은 커다란 신음소리가 입 밖을 뛰쳐나가려는 걸 간발의 차로 직접 틀어막을 수 있었다.

펩이 몸을 부딪혀오며 나는 소리와 젖은 피부가 찰싹거리는 마찰음이 조용한 창고에서 복도로 흘러나갈까봐 클롭을 흥분시켰다. 일단 파고들자, 펩은 조금도 참지 않았다. 이제 상대의 어깨에 매달린 건 클롭 쪽이었다. 그는 펩의 어깨라도 깨물고 싶은 심정으로 뒤흔드는 힘을 버텨냈다. 그를 가만히 지켜보던 펩이 목덜미로 달려들었다. 갑자기 목을 깨물린 클롭이 흠칫 떨었지만 벽과 펩의 사이에 옴짝달싹 못 하게 갇힌 상태에서는 참는 게 전부였다.

펩은 러트에 거리낌 없이 몸을 맡기고 있었다. 위르겐은 그를 돕기로 한 게 후회되진 않았지만 다리를 벌리는 자세가 낯설어서 자꾸만 몸을 뒤척였다. 아무리 운동 같은 거라고 자신을 속여보려고 해도 소용 없었다. 어쨌거나 이 알파가 사그러들 때까지 버티면 될 일인데, 그는 풀 타임 휘슬이 불기 전에 끝나길 바랄 뿐이었다. 어쨌거나 그는 벤치에 있는 신세였지만 지금 싸우고 있는 게 아니라고도 할 수 없었다. 필드 밖에서 그도 축구를 하고 있다고 할 수 있었다. 펩만 골을 넣고 있을 뿐인….

"…윽?!"

-뭐지? 갑자기 펩이 물고 있던 목에서 찌르르한 느낌이 퍼져 클롭은 본능적으로 당황하며 경계심을 세웠다.

헉헉거리던 상대가 그러거나 말거나 클롭을 앉은 자세에서 바닥으로 끌어내렸다. 클롭은 위로 올라타는 펩을 놔두고 목 부근을 손으로 더듬으며 그 이상한 느낌의 원인을 찾으려고 했다. 펩은 클롭의 두 팔을 잡아누르며 다시 아랫배를 맞붙였다. 그 바람에 클롭은 잔 생각을 셔터 내리고 찬 바닥에 뒷통수를 밀어댔다. 그런 걸 생각할 때가 아니었다.


End file.
